


Firebird

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [18]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina needed inspiration for her songwriting. Her indulgent girlfriend is here to help!
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Firebird

**Author's Note:**

> This is all y'alls fault for spamming the song in-game!

Lisa still remembered how Sayo used to scold her for being too indulgent of Yukina.

Look at her now!

“Minato-san, are you finding any inspiration?” Sayo asked while massaging Yukina’s shoulders; the latter was crouched over the low table, glaring at the empty score in front of her. Yukina finally grumbled.

“I am hungry.”

“Oh, then I shall get you something to eat right away!”

Lisa narrowed her eyes at the sight of Sayo rushing out the studio door, wallet in hand. Who was indulgent now?

“Stop using songwriting as an excuse to boss your girlfriend around, Yukina.” Lisa nagged as she came over to stand beside her childhood friend. “It’s not nice.”

“Jealous?” Came Yukina’s straight answer. Worst yet, she said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that it made a vein pop up on Lisa’s forehead.

“My Tsugumi is every bit as caring as Sayo, but unlike someone I know, I am perfectly capable of getting food for myself.”

“Oh rather, whenever Hazawa-san so much as smiles at you, your brain overheats and ceases to function, let alone if she were to feed you – you would probably choke.”

Lisa flushed red as a traffic light, but she would not admit the accuracy of Yukina’s prediction.

“I am back!”

They turned towards Sayo, who had since returned with a bag full of takeout from the nearest fast food joint. She was still panting from the rush, but wasted no time to recover, already busy setting the table for Yukina’s meal. Yukina eagerly took up a fork, opening the nearest box. Where were her manners? Lisa didn’t recall raising her like this!

“I am inspired!” Yukina declared at the jab of her fork into the food. When met with Lisa’s scrutiny, she lifted the piece of meat up like some sort of trophy. “Firebird.”

Sayo clapped. Lisa gave the most mocking frown she could muster.

“It’s a Chicken McNugget.”


End file.
